La Llamada
by lovelywtt
Summary: Edward esta a punto de terminar su viaje para investigar la Alquimia.Una noche antes recibe una llamada, haciéndolo recordar un bello momento en esos 3 largos años de viaje. Edwin.


_¡I'M BACK BITCHES! este es mi primer one-shot de Fullmetal Alchemist! Espero que les guste! FMA no me pertenece. _

* * *

**La Llamada**

_Edward_

Cierro el libro de un golpe y me doy el lujo de estirar mis brazos después de casi seis horas leyendo en la biblioteca principal de Creta. Han pasado ya casi tres años desde el principio de mi viaje, aquel día en que decidí investigar todo sobre la alquimia, al igual que el día en que le declare mi amor a Winry. No puedo creer como el tiempo ha pasado y las cosas han cambiado y estoy seguro que igual para Al, aunque solo hemos hablado un par de veces por teléfono.

Escucho que alguien toca la puerta y me levanto para atender, una mujer de edad joven y de cabello castaño lacio aparece detrás de la puerta con una sonrisa.

-Edward…- dice la chica

-Leila ¿Qué ocurre?- digo curioso de su visita

Ella niega la cabeza sin preocupación.

-Solo quería despedirme de ti antes de que partieras de nuevo a Amestris- me dice sonriendo levemente

-Oh… vaya- digo un tanto nervioso- Bueno el tren sale mañana a primera hora…creo que llegaste en buen momento-

Ella sonríe levemente.

-Gracias por mostrarme todo sobre la Alquimia de Creta- digo tranquilo

Y sí que estoy agradecido, si no fuese por Leila estoy seguro que nunca podría haber hecho una gran investigación y no tendría nada para enseñárselo a Al.

-No hay de que- me dice sonriendo

-Si alguna vez vas a Amestris no dudes en buscarme…- digo

-Lo mismo digo si regresas a Creta- me dice alzando las cejas

Asiento. Claro que me gustaría regresar pronto este lugar es tranquilo y tiene muchos valles como si estuviese en Risembool. Mis pensamientos se detienen al pensar en mi ciudad natal, extraño Risembool, extraño a Winry.

El sonido de mi estómago gruñir hace eco en casi toda la habitación, lo olvidaba, no he comido en todo el día. Leila se ríe ante mi hambre.

-¿Por qué no comemos algo?- me pregunta curiosa

Asiento.

Bajamos a la cafetería del hotel y pido el primer platillo que veo en el menú. Mi estómago parece pedirme a gritos algo de comida, aprieto con fuerza mi estómago para que aquel sonido de hambruna no resuene en todo el lugar pero un hombre alto de bigote ya gris se acerca a nuestra mesa.

-¿Edward Elric?- me pregunta

-¿Sí?-

-Tiene una llamada en la recepción- me dice

Asiento y salgo directo al teléfono. Podría ser Al acordando nuestro encuentro en tres días o podría ser...

-¿Ed?- escucho la voz de Winry

-Winry…- digo ruborizándome

-¿Cómo está yendo todo?-me dice

Mi corazón parece latir desenfrenadamente al igual que siempre, cuando escucho su voz. Trago saliva intentando calmarme.

-¿Ed? ¿Estás ahí?- pregunta curiosa

-Sí, me está yendo muy bien… Mañana tomo el tren de regreso Amstris- digo aclarándome la garganta

-¡¿Enserio?!- grita

Me aparto un poco el auricular ante el ligero grito y resoplo.

-Sí, me encontraré con Al en Central y ambos regresaremos a Risembool-

Un silencio aparece en la línea y por un segundo pienso que ha colgado.

-Ya quiero verte…- la escucho decir

Me ruborizo de inmediato

-Yo...Yo también- digo

-Les preparare una tarta de manzanas para cuando lleguen- me dice animada

-Oh que bien, extraño tus tartas, no las he comido en meses- digo ignorando el sonido de mi estómago- ¡Hasta me comería una completa!-

Escucho una leve risa.

-Además creo que necesito una reparación de mi automail…- digo bajando la voz

Me quedo en shock ante la forma en que lo he dicho y siento como mi corazón quisiera salir huyendo de mi cuerpo. Que idiota, no debí decirlo de esa forma, no desde la última vez.

_Flashback_

El sonido el bastón era un tanto molesto pero ayudaba un poco, después de adentrarme un poco más de la cuenta a Drachma mi automail se dañó por culpa de la estúpida ventisca de ese tiempo y regrese a Risembool por una reparación.

Encontré los ojos de Winry en la estación y en eso observe la silla de ruedas que sostenía con entusiasmo.

-¡¿Por qué trajiste esa silla?!- le pregunte

-Para ti… está dañado tu automail- me dijo confundida

-¡Claro que no! Caminare hasta la casa…- dije decidido

-¡Ed! Se ha dañado su automail, no creo que pueda durar mucho-

-¡duro todo el viaje! No creo que una caminata lo destruya completo- dije y comencé a caminar hacia la salida de la estación

-¡No has cambiado nada sigues siendo testarudo como siempre!- me gruño

Resoplo sin importancia.

-¡Además date la suerte que no te he golpeado con mi llave inglesa!- me grito

Trago saliva al recordar los golpes. Me giro atento a la mirada de seriedad que me pone y por un segundo me prepare mentalmente para recibir una golpiza. Pero en vez de eso, siento como me toma del brazo tirándome con fuerza en la silla de ruedas. Odio estar esta cosa.

-Ves ¿no tiene nada de malo?- dijo sin importancia

Gruño en murmuros.

Llegamos a la casa después de un largo camino, me senté en el sillón descansado mi espalda del viaje.

-Ah... ¿Dónde está la abuela?- dije buscando a la enana

-Fue a hacer algunas reparaciones…-

-Ah, qué bien. No quiero que este esa bruja gritándome todo el tiempo- dije rodando los ojos

Winry resopla ante mi comentario y en eso note el aroma a pay de manzana que provenía de la cocina.

-¿Eso es?...- digo

Ella asiente.

-Creí que te gustaría comer un poco- me dijo sonriendo

Baje la mirada rápidamente apenado de mi rubor y me senté sin decir nada en la mesa esperando un pedazo de ese famoso pay. Comí hasta el último bocado de él, mi estómago parecía satisfecho como nunca.

-Bien… es hora de echar un vistazo a tu pierna- comento Winry posando sus ojos en mí

Provocando que mi corazón latiera desenfrenadamente, trague saliva y nos dirigimos a la habitación. La tenue luz del sol entraba entre las cortinas haciendo un ambiente curioso. Me recosté en la cama dejando que Winry comenzara a desatornillar mi pierna como una maniática.

-¿Cómo vas con tu investigación?- la escuche decir

-Ah... Bien, he aprendido mucho pero ahora tengo pensado en visitar Creta o tal vez Xing- dije

Ella susurro algo que no pude escuchar.

-¿Qué?- dije curioso

-Nada…-el negó rápidamente

Poso mi vista en el techo y me relaje por un momento, hace mucho tiempo que no me había tomado un descanso como ese y en eso escucho como las herramientas de Winry que comienzan a trabajar.

Resoplo ante el molesto ruido.

-Al llamo ayer, se encuentra muy emocionado en Xing- dijo Winry de repente

-¿Enserio?- dije poco sorprendido- No me imagino porque…-

-Bueno, estoy segura que May lo ha tratado muy bien- dijo encogiendo sus hombros

Me reí levemente.

-Si ya lo creo… esa mocosa si sabe tratar a Al - dije

Un silencio incomodo aprecio de la nada dejándome un poco intranquilo hasta que volví a escuchar la voz de Winry.

-Lo conectare a tus nervios…-me aviso

Asentí sin opción. El dolor de la conexión se volvió común para mi después de tantas veces que había quebrado mi brazo, pero aun así deje escapar un chillido.

-Listo…Ya quedo perfecto- me dijo entusiasmada

En ese momento su entusiasmo y su sonrisa posada en mi me hicieron tomar de su mano sin explicación, lo cual me había sorprendido cuando ya sentía sus dedos entrelazados con los míos.

-Winry yo…- susurre

Comencé a tirar de su brazo hacia a mí y en ese entonces parecía desearlo al igual que yo. Su rostro había quedado frente al mío, tan cerca que podía sentir su respiración, me sentía acorralado pero a gusto. Y la bese.

Fue un beso tan dulce al igual que tan apasionado, la rodee con mis brazos asegurándome que estuviera más cerca de mí y ella poso sus brazos en mis hombros. El beso fue dulce y algo excitante.

_Fin del flashback _

-¿Ed?- escucho la voz de Winry en el auricular

-¡Ahh sí!- digo regresando a la realidad

-Tengo que colgar hay unos clientes en la puerta…- me dice con voz de tristeza

-Ahh claro maniática del automail-

-Loco de la alquimia- gruñe

Me río.

-Ed… Aquí estaré esperándote para arreglar tu automail- dice de la nada en un tono seductor

Me quedo sin palabras. Ella también recordó la última vez que me arreglo mi pierna.

* * *

**¿Comentarios, Sugerencias, Quejas? **

**Ahí nos escribimos... **


End file.
